User talk:LeMansRacer
Vehicle changes Just so you know, the Free February Update will be coming February 5th and will tweak many of the vehicles in Paradise's handling. This means we may have to review all of the vehicles on Burning Route over again. Oh, and can you show me a picture of your new "test course" in Paradise? Later, :Can you put what the numbers stand for? I thought it was obvious what with a start, finish and set of checkpoints with numbers to show their order Vehicle Stats Not sure where you got this information, but according to the game, it is incorrect. We don't want any changes to vehicles stats unless they are reflected in-game. If these stats are to be changed here shortly, provide me a link of proof, because I have yet to find any. :I changed the vehicles ahead of the new updates, I bought the PC version through EA Store LeMansRacer 09:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Cops and Robbers Pack Check this page out. I put up some pics. BR Reviews What font and font size do you use? :Actually, can you just email me the code of one of your reviews? Thanks. How was my review? :Great, I thought you were too kind about online play. LeMansRacer 20:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I think I'll do the GT Nighthawk next. It might be a while before I get to it, though. Burning Route logo Hey, when you get a chance, could you upload the highest-rez Burning Route logo that you have? Thanks, On the new (awesome) Ignited Boost video, how did you get the white glow behind the text of "ignited boost"? Thanks, :It was done in the video player, I never got Adobe Premeire to work, so ive learned the advanced features of Cyberlink PowerDirector 7 | LeMans 23:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Nice work. Hey, do you want me to make a new banner for Ignited Boost? :If you want, go nuts LeMans 15:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::How's this? Any critiques? :Non really, its some good stuff there. I approve! LeMans 16:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Feel free to put it up on the blog. Challenges I love your lists of challenges! Criterion should hire you. Seriously. BSI Advice please: who's more BigSurfIsland geared? You or KonigCCX? Smudger13talk 15:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I did the images when Qore came out. He's just catching up LeMans 16:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) >_> I'm confused. What's that supposed to mean? KonigCCX 16:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : I put a ton of Qore Island pictures up when that came out, Your putting up a ton now. It looks like a game of catch up LeMans 16:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Problem reports Please don't mark pages as problems. These pages are forwarded to the main wikia for them to investigate. More often than not, someone here on the wiki knows how to fix any problems on it. Next time I would suggest leaving a message on someones talk page or even starting a forum topic at the helpdesk. Paradise Manufacturer Packages I didn't think of adding tables to each page, so thanks a lot for helping out with that. =) :Anytime, it was a good idea but needed a bit of eye candy LeMans 00:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you. I just noticed that you're already working on the boost pages too. :P :Im trying to keep my mind of the Island so I can get some sleep. LeMans 00:48, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Instead of using use }}|Game|etc|etc}}}} a lowercase variable will never equal a mixed case Game. Then lower you have }|game1|etc|etc}}}} which is right, but below that you reference } as well. Then below that, you have an ifeq checking for a variable called User:LeMansRacer/Sandbox3 (this is not a page call, it's a variable check). So to actually use this template you have to call it with. which I am sure is not what you want. I can make the changes if you want to help you test, or you can hopefully see what I am suggesting and fix it. means if the first part if equivalent to the next part. If it is, it returns the third. If it's not, it returns the forth. } means first unnamed variable in the call. } means the second. Lastly, the | in the }'s means the default value. So, } means to check the second unnamed variable in the call. If it exists, return it. If it doesn't return green. I hope this helps some. :My head just exploded. ::This is just evidence to my theory on Rappy's true identity LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 21:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::2 types of people... :::*And those who actually don't... C ee X 22:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) New Vehicle Images Just wondering why you're saving them in jpg instead of png? I can see the quality loss and fuzziness in the pictures. Babadingldoo 19:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :A Jpeg can hold more information and quality than a png file type. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'''talk]] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 19:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Then why do the images looks worse than a png? Babadingldoo 19:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Because there cropped and the pngs' look worse LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'''talk]] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 19:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Can you take a picture and save it in both types for me? I want to compare them and see the difference. Babadingldoo 20:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) List of Shots I need - 1 Hey I need a picture for the following places (take the shot from the perspective you think is best, a wide shot if that's possible!): *River City: Classic building opposite the museum on Glancey Avenue (east side) between 1st and 2nd street *River City: The fan bridges along 2nd street next to the SE entry of downtown park *River City: The CORP. building and its sign (and fountain) (Along Glancey Avenue and 2nd Street...) *Crystal Summit Railroad: **Derelict Railway Bridge, that rusty lump of steel they call a bridge, right after the tunnel. **North Lake Suspension Bridge, the other big bridge. Can you take the shot looking south? So we see Silver Lake and the South Bay Expressway Bridge in the background... **Yellow Bridge, (with the broken red bridge/super jump in the foreground if you can!) **Nelson Way Gas Station, (top view looking down to show everything until the last billboard...) Thanks so much in advance mate! You are free to code them into their respective articles, or notify me that they are uploaded in which case I'll do it myself) C ee X 13:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Would you call this a challenge? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'''talk]] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 13:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::hmm, well there are only 7 images to be taken I don't know if that's enough to constitue a challenge... Maybe I can set one up for 10, then 20 then 30 and so on... ;-) C ee X 16:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done, you'll think I'm crazy about 100, but I'm sure you'll reach them in no time... I think it's fair you count the first picture as the second Paradise City Central Station picture you uploaded. So far you've got 1 and the 7 I have asked will give you 8... :::Are you up for the challenge? :::C ee X 16:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) toccolors Please don't use class="toccolors". Most of the table that are using it will be replaced shortly. Once I get the time to do it. :What should I use from now on then? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 19:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::class="wikitable" mostly. Toccolors just adds unnecessary borders and padding. Clan Hey LM, just joined the clan a few minutes ago. Are you up to the Island challenges in half an hour if I still have power?--The Vercetti 17:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Give me an hour or two. X Files is on and dinner is soon but those challenges will be done tonight! ::OK. so ~18:45-19:30 GMT then? (I go off of GMT now because I have a lot of friends in the UK even though I'm on EST)--The Vercetti 17:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Around 8pm GMT :::Alright. I'll be online getting billboards and smashes.--The Vercetti 18:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Editing My Article I see. I see you made MAJOR adjustments to my the article I created: Special Car. and made adjustments on the other articled I just edited a few hours ago. My explanations aren't the best... --Elite Racer, Rank 11 01:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC)Revenge is my specialty Hunter Manhattan Why are you undoing my edits on the Hunter Manhattan page?--Thescarydude 13:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Too much for 1 car. Keep it simple. ::But I'm actually describing the influences. It's fairly short and simple.-- 17:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::The thing at the beginning is to much but one more sentence in the Res. is too much? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 19:39, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Help! Hey! Could you just look at my Template Draft I made, if you could just align all the columns on the right? That would be really awesome mate! Cheers :Two words sprung to my mind when I saw that ::Done :::"Good God!"? "**** Me!"? "Oh no..."? what were they? lol What you did is impeccable and spotless mate, do you want the challenge? ;-) ::::The words were "f***" and "that" Lee Evans style and yes ill take the challenge :::::I know it's not much, but try to watch the language. Coding "side-by-side" Paragraphs Do you think it's possible? If it is could you give me the code please? I remember one day you made a code where you inserted a picture on an article and below it were 2 other, smaller pictures which were half the size of the top one, and yet were kept aligned... Could this type of coding be used for text? Thanks mate... It works like this. Check this page's coding. :My work here is done and I didn't even need to contribute anything. I like this system! ::lol, thanks X, used in the El Train page in the layout section... If this carries on LM, you might be promoted rank 5* waaaaay sooner than you think lol! if... the new system is applied... eventually... :::Remember who can get you any picture of paradise you want while your out El Training it up! ::::Is that a trick question? lol, indeed, I'll have a couple of shots that'll need to be taken hehe ;-) I'll send you a list very soon if the offer still stands! :::::Of course it still stands. What did you think it was? A one night stand?........Got out of that one ok. sorry Sorry about all the edits buddy, took me a min to figure out what was going on but I got it. LOL Uncommon509 Picture Request (Sept 2009) What I'll do is type the name of the place I want captured but under the article it's featured in, so you can check out it's exact location... For the snapshots, again you're free to take it at whatever angle, the again I'd actually like it if it where not too high and at the building's average height. You wanted it, you requested it! Here goes: Paradise City Watercourses *Ocean **Motor City Docks - ''from the ocean, looking at the global docks area **Paradise Ferry - that terminal, from the street (maybe sideways showing some of the docks in the background?) *Silver Lake **Angus boat hire - from the lake and at a wide angle higher up (so we see from the south entrance until the sandy beach area) **Silver lake marina - same as above with the beach centered and with the two billboards at either edge of the screen **Lakeside Residences - definitely need a pic of that, just take a picture from the lake facing west in front of the hill (which is to the east of Chubb Lane). From the satellite view there seems to be a path going from the road right down to the water, try centering your picture with that? *White mountain River **the source **both waterfall sections (first from the broken bridge, second from above the red bridge on W lake Dr.) **the main course of the river east of nelson drive (take a picture from the road facing south east **sunset watermill, at a high point facing south and showing both river courses. **the small island (whatever way shows best the hotel building) *Paradise City River **Source - above the I-88 facing the waterfall and any water that is on top of the cliff. **Source2 - a second picture facing east from the same spot you were, showing the small stream and possibly the pool at Newton Dr. **Main Course - ''from the hamilton avenue bridge facing east ** Mcourse2 - ''next to the construction site along Evans BLVD facing east showing the parallel bridges (try for a low shot a few meters above ground **Mouth - from the ocean facing north, try getting to a height under the I-88 **Bridges: close shots of Hamilton avenue bridge, Paradise Ave North, Twin bridges, Franke Ave, 2nd Street and 1st... (pictures from the river, slightly above the bridge itself barely looking down) *North Lake from North Rouse Drive, looking south and down onto the lake (try to get some of Silver lake in the background) *Heartbreak Hills facing the treatment facility, from the intersection and showing the woods in the BKGD... *Sunset Valley Lake whatever shot you see is best to represent this small lake, not too wide and not too high up! *Quarry from the metal grilling that is to the west of the pit, right after the tunnel, place yourself under this and take a shot showing the northern end of the pool and the eastern end as well *Downtown Lake try aiming at the lake from the El train tracks located west, not too high (again ;-P), you can also try showcasing the whole park as well... You are free, welcome and encouraged to take pictures of other things related to this article, just pop them into the gallery section I created! El Train I need a pic of all the stations, from a high vantage point, generally showing the roads below... free yourself and take pictures of the track at certain points if you want to! (gallery section) Paradise City *Dado's GYM *Bowl-a-Rama *5th Street's covered section (from 4th street at the root ave intersection) *Paradise Square, could you take pictures of all the buildings from the center of the square (you could even try making a circular panorama!) *Twin Rings, those circles at the franke avenue, root avenue intersection, By night if possible... That's all folks, TBH I don't actually remember all the places I wanted to take a picture of, so if you ever stumble across interesting things, then shoot! Cheers mate Update Hey there, was wondering about those pictures, I've checked the logs but haven't seen anything! ;-P I'm at home this weekend so I can code them in when I get them. Cheers mate Wallpaper Hey! I was wondering if you could make me a wallpaper of the Annihilator Street Rod in front of the Big Surf Island sign doing a wheelie. Any size would do over 1440x990. I would do it myself, but I don't have a digital camera or a good enough television. Much appreciated,--The Vercetti Mail 19:07, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Xbox Live Just wondering if that was you on xbox live just there. My gamer tag is hashshashincrEd. BTW sorry I had to end the match so early. ToxinCarnageVenom 17:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC)ToxinCarnageVenom Rossilini LM Classic Re-write. Hi LemansRacer, I think the front and side also resembles the D-Type and the 330P4 as well as the Dino and the Kelmark (I wouldn't have removed those references). I haven't seen a rear photo of a 330P4, so I can't say it looks like one, but it doesn't look like the others. Bertone used the rectangular tailights, but they weren't common on ALL early Italian marques - not sure how best to word that. Thanks!!!Tiger-Heli 17:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :There was too much information in that section. Keeping it simple and to the point is best. Also don't put commas in front of joining words as this is an encyclopedia. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I disagree - the car does resemble the D-Type and the 330P4 - perhaps more than the Kelmark and Dino - that info should be added back. The taillight comment can stand, but it shouldn't say the rear looks like a 330P4, unless you are sure it does, b/c I am not sure of that. On the commas - in the Manhattan section, I had an appositive with a missing trailing comma, ie, The Manhattan, which ..., and might ... Your second sentence (in both edits) is a phrase and not a complete sentence (unless grammatical rules don't apply to a Wiki!!!) Tiger-Heli 17:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) 17:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Commas in that sense are used in script or magazine writing to show a pause. The dog, jump over, the fence, and hit, a tree. While it should be - The dog jump over the fence and hit a tree. As its not speaking to someone. You don't find a dictionary taking pauses for breaths. In that case, both commas should be omitted as I did in my last edit ... Tiger-Heli 17:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Grand Marais Re-write. Your last edit reads: The Grand Marais model takes on design cues from a number of classic cars manufactured before the 1940s. As well as many retro cars such as the Excalibur, the Cadillac V-16, the Panther De Ville and the 1920s Deusenberg. This is grammatically incorrect - the Excalibur is a retro car, but the Cadillac V-16, Panther Deville, and 1920s Deusenberg are not retro cars, they are classic cars manufactured before the 1940's. The way I changed it twice reads correctly, or at this point, I wouldn't mind dropping the Excalibur reference and changing it back like it was yesterday - although I suspect they possibly took some inspiration from the Excalibur. Thanks! Tiger-Heli 18:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for updating it - last sentence is technically a fragment, but I'll let it slide ... Textures Is there a way to extract the textures of Burnout Paradise without Texmod? I don't have a powerful enough PC (doesn't handle shaders...), you are too busy and I'd like to have all the logos in game. (yellow parking sign, green parking sign, auto repair, fuel & mart, etc etc etc...) I was wondering if there were a tool to extract the textures directly so I don't have to run the game. Thanks Vehicle picture request I know you're working hard for the mod, but I'd be grateful if you could take the snapshots I need. One I need that stands out from the rest if a picture of the large van with the US-RV-01 license plate. It's bigger than the regular vans and has many windows on its sides, dsfeak forgot it when he made the pages. Could you upload a picture of that? And if you have the time, why not capture a new version of every unusable vehicle in BP? A quick list is on dsfreak's upload log... I'd also be very happy if you could upload the pictures I requested some time ago... Cheers man :Ill get to work on that now. Also didn't I tell you that I lost those pictures after my PC kept blue screening? ::Done Cool New Uploads Your new uploads reminded me of something. You think we could make a Portal:Paradise Vehicles page (like I proposed at that link) now that we have the images to use? :If you help then yes. Also I have the images of the Car type select screen, i.e Paradise Cars, Cops Cars etc. The only think is that I have no Cop Car images and only half the Island Images. ::You think either of us could photoshop some okay-looking replacements with our existing images? (Or take a new screen for the right angle?) :::Ill give it a go tomorrow and see what I come up with. BTW this last activity box is just plain awful. ::::Yeah. It doesn't bother me too bad because RC is the Burnopedia page I have bookmarked on my Firefox toolbar. nice page nice page bro it looks awsome :Please sign your posts to talk and forum pages with ~~~~. Why did you delete my edit? Why did you delete my edit on the Carson Fastback, and the Watson Burnout Roadster?--Honmeg287 13:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :They information was false ::No it wasn't, go look at the Carson Fastback, Watson Burnout Roadster picture at the bottom of the screen in the junk yard. And I fixed a punctuation error, but you put it back.-- 23:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC)